At The Worst Possible Moment
by FireTigerSoul
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome share a serious discussion, one which ends humorously much to Kagome's chagrin. (One-shot)


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I just enjoy embarrassing him horribly in front of his fans, muahahahah!

A/N: LOL. This came out of nowhere. All of a sudden, one minute I was writing chapter 20 of 'Dangerous Admirer' and the next, I was hit over the head by a two by four, compliments of my muse.

I complained and struggled for a bit, trying to convince him that the fans wanted Chapter 20 more than what he tried to give me.

Needless to say, after stripping me of my ability to write said chapter, I begrudgingly sat and wrote this little thing out.

PLEASE REVIEW! The life of my muse depends on it!

* * *

Kagome leaned back against the trunk of the tree behind her and sighed happily, content now that she had found some shade in which to do her homework under. Reaching out, she pulled the monstrosity of a backpack closer to her and began digging through it.

Finding the book that she was looking for, she also dug out a notebook and pen before shutting the bag and resuming her former position, cross-legged under the tree. Gnawing on the end of her pen already, she flipped through the book to the chapter she was supposed to be on and leaned back, prepared to take notes.

A soft breeze swept through her hair and she smiled. Everything here was so peaceful....

"Get back here you little runt!" An angry shout came from across the clearing and Kagome sighed, knowing she'd spoke too soon.

"Aiiii! Kagome, help!" Shippo raced towards her, trying to escape the angry hanyou who was running behind him.

"Don't you dare look to her for help, you brat!" Inuyasha reached out and grabbed Shippo by the tail. Squeaking in fear, Shippo shouted Kagome's name over and over, causing the hanyou to wince and lower his sensitive ears.

"Inuyasha," Kagome snapped warningly, lowering her eyebrows into a frown. "I'll say it."

"You don't even know what's going on, bitch!" Inuyasha growled. "Stay out of it!"

Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch. "Osuwari!" She shouted and watched as the hanyou was forced to the ground. Shippo wriggled out of his grasp and went running back to the village, shouting for Sango to protect him.

Kagome frowned at the escaping kit. Why the hell wouldn't he run to her for protection?

"Because you're a weak human!" Inuyasha snapped, and she realized that she must have spoken aloud.

"Oh ho?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Weak, am I?"

"Keh! Damn right!" Inuyasha replied hotly, oblivious to her obvious anger.

"That's funny, coming from a subdued hanyou, such as yourself." Kagome threw her pen at his head. "Sit!"

"Aghh!" He was sent back into the ground just as he was picking himself up from the last 'sit'. "Bitch!" He cursed.

"Jerk!" She snapped.

"Twit!"

"Idiot!"

"Freak!"

Kagome growled as best as she could in her human voice. "Puppy," she spat, knowing it was a weak blow.

"Puppy?" Inuyasha jerked his head back. "What the hell?!"

"Arrrghh!" Kagome threw her hands in the air. "Nevermind! Leave me alone!" She began looking around her for her pen, frowning when she saw that it wasn't next to her. "What the hell...." She muttered, and lifted her notebook in attempts to recover the lost pen.

She turned her head back, jerking back in surprise as the pen was thrust in front of her face. "What? Forgot you threw it at me?" Inuyasha smirked.

Sticking her tongue out at him, she snapped the pen out of his fingers and went back to the page she was on in her text, not really paying attention to the hanyou when he plopped down next to her.

"What are you reading?" He asked her gruffly, watching in irritation as she read so easily through the page.

"Science," she replied absently.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha demanded, reaching out and ripping the book from her lap to inspect it.

"Damnit Inuyasha! Give it back!" She leaned over and struggled to retrieve her book.

"Tell me what it is!" He smirked and held the book above her head. "I want to know what's so important about this....sci-ance anyway."

"Science!" She corrected and stretched her arms up, trying to get her book. "It's about....how natural things work and how it's made!" She struggled to define science.

"Natural things?" Inuyasha frowned. "What? You mean like pups?"

Pausing a moment in surprise, she blushed. "Aa," she nodded. "That's a part of science."

Eyes widening, Inuyasha threw the book in the other direction.

"What the hell was that for?" Kagome screeched, watching as her book fell into a thorny bush.

"You shouldn't be reading about stuff like that!" Inuyasha roared. "It's improper!"

"That's not all science is about, Inuyasha!" She shouted back. "Plants and animals are also in there! It shows how they function and survive!" She tried to make him understand, but could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't getting it.

"What's to know?" He crossed his arms. "Some plants are poisonous, some aren't. You can eat some animals, and others you can't."

"Yes, but do you know how plants eat?" Kagome pressed on, trying to catch him off guard.

"They get watered, stupid!" Inuyasha shouted, angry over the fact that she thought he was a moron.

"Yes, but what about photosynthesis?" She tried dazzling him with big words. "That's how plants make energy from the sun's rays!"

"That's impossible!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Who the hell came up with that?!"

"Arrrghhh!" Kagome yanked on her hair in frustration. "Why am I plagued by such jerks!"

"Keh! I still think that book's full of improper stuff!" He glared murderously at the innocent looking book.

"What's so improper about biology?" She shouted. "What's so improper about babies? What the hell do you have against _sex_?!" She pointed a finger at him, not really paying attention to what she was saying aloud.

Inuyasha jerked back, stunned at her brash words. "Would you watch your mouth, woman?" He shouted back, the tips of his ears turning red.

"No, I will not!" She replied. "You swear often enough, so why can't I say 'sex'? What's wrong with it? I think you _do _have a problem with it!" She leaned back, crossing her arms defiantly.

"I do _not!_" Inuyasha roared back. "I just happen to think that these kinds of things should be kept private! Obviously this isn't something that happens in _your_ time!"

"How the _hell _do you figure that?" Kagome snapped back, angry over the fact that he presumed to know her time more than she did.

"Because people put down in books how things should be between mates!" He shouted, outraged. "They put in how things 'work' and how 'they're made', like you said! Maybe it should be left alone!" He waved his arms around frantically. "Maybe the miracle of a pup should be kept a miracle, and not a fact of life!"

Stunned by his words, Kagome blinked and stayed silent, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, they can make it a fact of life, but what's the joy in that?" Inuyasha huffed, calming down from his rant, slightly more embarrassed now that he realized what he said.

"You're right," Kagome stared at the hanyou. "There is no joy in that."

Of course she had thought about having pup-er, kids of her own someday. To her it was simple enough: go to school, get a job, get married and have kids. Everybody did it at one point or another. It was accepted.

But, she glanced at the now red hanyou, Inuyasha was not. To him, someone who isn't accepted by demons or humans, the thought of survival would come way before mating or pups. To Inuyasha, finding someone to agree to become his mate would be difficult, seeing as how he was generally hated by both species.

And the thought of a pup....she blushed and looked down to her hands. To him, it must be a miracle. To hanyous, she corrected herself.

He was right. To some, having pups wasn't a fact of life. It really was a miracle.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha, in turn, grumbled and looked the other way. "Keh," he repeated after a pause.

Kagome swallowed, steeling her nerves. Finding the courage, she scooted next to him and laid her head against his shoulder. He tensed, then calmed down after a moment and hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Pleased that he had not drawn away, she snuggled deeper into his haori, rubbing her cheek against the soft fabric. At the angle her head was in, she could see Inuyasha as he swallowed visibly and lowered his head to look down at her.

She blinked as her eyes met his and smiled at him. Her heart pounded against her chest as she saw his face come closer to hers.

'Oh god, he's not....' She thought frantically, and tensed as his face came closer, his lips hovering just an inch above hers.

Taking a deep mental breath, she leaned in closer and softly met his lips with her own. They both stayed like that for a moment, unsure of what to do next. It was a while before Inuyasha finally shifted and drew her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking lightly on it.

As he did so, his bangs shifted on her face and tickled her nose. She wrinkled it in response.

His tongue swept along her bottom lip and she groaned, parting her lips slightly.

His hair brushed her nose again.

Inuyasha parted her lips and delved into her mouth, his tongue hesitantly searching for her own. She responded, and felt a familiar sensation building up.

She frowned and tried to ignore it, but it grew stronger as he moved his face closer to hers.

"Mhpphh," She grunted into his mouth and tried to lean back from the kiss, but Inuyasha brought his hand up to cradle the back of his head, obviously pleased with the fact that he knew what to do now.

She felt the sensation again and jerked back, trying to get away before she did something horribly wrong.

Inuyasha sensed something was wrong and eased up a bit. "Kagome?" He asked her, worried that he'd done something wrong.

Kagome, now free, was relieved and she tried to turn her head away in time-

"Ahhchoo!"

Inuyasha blinked and Kagome stared in horror. Frozen in place, they couldn't help but stare at each other.

Slowly, Inuyasha blinked again and raised a hand to wipe a single speck of moisture off of his cheek.

"Ohmygod," her words rushed out all at once. "Imsosorry!"

He pressed his lips together, but not before a snicker escaped them.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her face turning bright red. Oh god, her first kiss and she had to botch it up with a sneeze. And right in his face, yet. Ohhhh, held her aching stomach and wished the ground would come up and swallow her.

"God bless you," Inuyasha managed to get out and laughed. "Oh kami, bitch, you should have seen your face."

Eyebrow twitching like mad, Kagome lunged at him, tugging on his forelock. "You big jerk!"

Inuyasha snorted, then easily trapped her arms behind her. "We'll finish this later," he told her. "I can smell the others coming."

"L-later?" Kagome blinked.

"Aa," Inuyasha nodded. "We'll do this over and over until you get it right."

"Until I-, Until _I _get it right?!" Kagome saw red. "It was your damn hair that tickled my nose! Osuwari!"

"Kagome-chan?" Sango's voice came out from behind her and Kagome tore her gaze away from the swearing hanyou to face her.

"Yes?"

"We're getting ready for dinner, aren't you going to join us?" Sango frowned.

"Yes, I'll be right there," Kagome smiled and waited until her friend was out of earshot before turning back to Inuyasha.

"Don't tell-mhpphh," She closed her eyes as he caught her off guard with another quick kiss.

"Better get your 'science' book," Inuyasha told her before sauntering off back to the village.

"My book?" She turned to find it still stuck in the thorny bush. "AARGHH! YOU JERK!"

* * *

Tah hah! What do you guys think? Funny?

I swear it came out of nowhere. Okay then, back to chapter 20!


End file.
